


Anxiety Wolf

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Changkyun has anxiety.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 30





	Anxiety Wolf

Changkyun had been lying in bed for an hour. Hoseok would be home any minute and he just couldn’t wait that long.

“Maybe he was an accident, or maybe he lied when he said he was coming straight home and is cheating on you.” Changkyun wiped his eyes using his shaky hands. His heart was racing and his legs were too weak for him to stand, meaning he was going to be fighting his nausea to avoid making a mess. “What if I puke Hoseok gets mad at me? I know that he's never gotten mad at me before but this could be the time he does.” 

He threw a blanket off of him because of how sweaty he was getting. He looked at the clock, 6:07. “Oh God, he's usually here at 6:05, something definitely happened. Is he okay? Should I call him?” He reached for his phone. “No, I shouldn't because he might be perfectly fine and get mad at me for calling him too much.” Changkyun swallowed a mass in his throat and wiped his eyes again.

The front door opened. Changkyun should have felt relief, but couldn't. He felt like nothing could stop his anxiety. Hoseok walked in and kissed Changkyun’s forehead. “Hey, baby.” Changkyun’s whole body was shaking, but he sat up to hug Hoseok. “It’s okay.” The two of them laid down together, with Changkyun holding on to Hoseok so tightly.

Hoseok could feel Changkyun’s fast heartbeat. He ran his fingers through Changkyun’s sweaty hair. Changkyun, despite how shaky he was, kissed Hoseok's cheek. “I love you.”

“Do you know what caused your panic attack?” Hoseok asked. 

Changkyun just shrugged. “I don't know, I was fine, but then I wasn't.”

Hoseok hugged him and nodded. “Come on, let's take a bath together, would that be nice?” Changkyun nodded. They walked into the bathroom and Hoseok got his stash of bubble baths and bath bombs he keeps for times like this. “Here we go, pick some-”

Changkyun ran to the toilet and vomited. He panicked thinking that he ruined a sweet moment, which caused his anxiety to worsen, causing him to puke again. Hoseok rubbed his back.

“It’s okay, baby.” He soothed him. “Try breathing exercises, while I get the bath started.” Changkyun sighed, exhausted. Hoseok turned on the water and poured some bubbles in. He dropped a bath bomb. “Are you ready to get undressed?” He asked Changkyun.

Changkyun nodded. Hoseok and Changkyun took off their clothes and got into the water. Changkyun cuddled with Hoseok, his heartbeat fast but slower than before.

“How are you feeling?” Hoseok asked. He wrapped an arm around him.

“I’m tired.” He mumbled. Changkyun placed his head on Hoseok's chest.

“I know” Hoseok kissed his forehead, “Just don't fall asleep. I set up this amazing bubble bath just for you.”

Changkyun gave a small laugh. “I won't”

They were in the bath for an hour. Changkyun had fallen asleep, but Hoseok wasn't mad. He just wanted Changkyun to be comfortable and if that meant he would fall asleep then oh well. He wanted him to stay asleep for as long as he wanted but didn't want to stay in the now cold water forever. “Changkyun, ” He nudged him awake.

“Huh, what?” Changkyun snapped awake. “Oh no, I fell asleep. I'm so sorry l-”

“It’s okay, baby.” Hoseok kissed him. “Come on, let's eat dinner.” Changkyun nodded. They got out of the bath and Hoseok got the both of them towels. “How are you feeling?”

“So much better, ” Changkyun smiled. Hoseok got him pajamas and they went to the kitchen. Their dinner wasn't anything special, just something that could be heated up fast. They were in the living room eating.

“I really do love you, Hoseok.” Changkyun smiled.

“I love you too.” Hoseok kissed him yet again. Changkyun laid down and placed his head on Hoseok's lap. Hoseok smiled and placed a hand on Changkyun's belly. “You’re everything to me.”

“Thanks for helping me with my panic attack.” Changkyun grabbed his hand.

“Of course.” Hoseok lifted his hand to kiss it. “Anything for you.” Changkyun smiled, sat up, and hugged him.

In this embrace, his eyes shot open. “ Am, am I hugging you too much? You might want personal space after getting off of work, and” Changkyun's eyes started to water.

Hoseok felt Changkyun’s heartbeat increase. “No, baby, it's fine.” Hoseok placed Changkyun on his lap. “I’m here to help you.” Changkyun wrapped his arms around him and took several deep breaths. “Come on, let's just go back to bed.”

“Okay, ” Changkyun nodded. “I need to take my medicine before that.”

“I’ll get the medicine.” Hoseok kissed him. The two stood up. Changkyun got a glass of water. Hoseok called out to him. “Did you remember to take your medicine this morning?”

Changkyun put his head in his hands. “... No.”


End file.
